Altepetl
Altepetl, formerly known to the natives as Huǒshān, is a kingdom in the south eastern corner of Cruuine. It is divided into two main parts: the mainland, and the island of Nokalwa. Altepetl was formerly the homeland of the Shuǐjīng. Altepetl currently is ruled by Emperor Petacalli, from the city of Tōltēcatl. History First Age : Main article: First Age The First Civilizations The first known civilization to inhabit Altepetl were the Shuǐjīng.(during this time the land was known to them as Huǒshān). The Shuǐjīng were the guardians of the many crystal mines, purely magical beings who would dwell amount the underground caves feeding off the strong magical auras. In Nokalwa, some of their cities were built under volcanoes, where the Soul Bridge currently resides. The rule of the Shuǐjīng in Altepetl was contested by the Solian refugees running from Neo Lunia during The Uprising. The refugees were unaware of the existance of the Shuǐjīng at the time of arrival. Initially there were no problems as the Shuǐjīng were for the most part an underground race, but as the Solian's began to settle into their lands and use the resources of the lands the Shuǐjīng began to resist ultimately ending in their complete disappearance, that some call a genocide. Some historians believe they left through the Soul Bridge. The Battle of Qiáojiē and Tonatiuh's Curse : Main article: Battle of Qiáojiē It is supposed that Zuān was slain during or shortly after the battle, although it was during the summoning of Tonatiuh. Zuān and all of their Shuǐjīng brethren suddenly disappeared, but the exact manner of this phenomenon is still debated. Nor did the Solians leave the battle of Qiáojiē unchanged. Tonatiuh laid their curse upon the Solians. The supposed murder of Zuān by the summoning ritual, Tonatiuh appeared, with Zuān dead, and their words boomed from the volcano, "The riches of this land shall be relinquished. I take their light. I take their divinity." The effect of this curse was the removal of the Solians racial wide magic abilities, and it is believed that before this time Solians hair was blonde, and their skin was golden. This has been depicted in many sculptures and paintings. Tonatiuh withdrew from the volcano, and there upon the Solians lay with ashen souls, and would reflect change in the Eras to come. While most of the local governance of the province continued through the Great Houses, the Holy Scholars ruled the land indirectly through their Temple. This began to lead to political tensions after the loss of magic. Second Age Though somewhat victorious the Solians came out of their war with the Shuǐjīng in a state of dissaray. The Solians were from their beginnings a warrior people as a result many felt unaffected by the loss of magic, however those who had dedicated their lives to maintaining the traditions of their culture felt this as a great loss and began to look for ways to restore their divinity. Many such people separated from what is now Solaris to form their own nation, dedicated to faith, and the restoration of magic to these people. During this time a civil war had started in Solaris. Utqa P'wan, leader of the rebellion, grew disgusted in the destruction of their culture the refugees were adapting to this new world and focused on building a military, but losing their ancient traditions along the way, P'wan fought against changing society along with many elders, scholars, and military leaders. The current emperor decided to split the Demeine rather than let the bloodshed continue as they were already floundering as a race. They split Solaris and a new sovereign state, Verenti. Third Age Ages having passed and little had been done to restore the magic to the Solians, the mages began to look away from their own knowledge and experiments turning to their neighbouring province of Jarhan. The natives held this place in high religious regard, it was said to be the birthplace of magic in Cruuine. A group of Scholars called The First Tribunal ventured into Jarhan seeking the Mosque of Prophets. However once they arrived they were met by guards who told them they were not welcome, as they had known of the genocide of the Shuǐjīng. Being met with hostility they sent back for reinforcements and took seine to the city. The war is on going, with support for Jarhan being sent from Natal. Government The government of Alteptl is composed of three divisions of government who have all sworn to one Emperor, or Sapa Sol. Next to the Sapa Sol in terms of power was the Willaq Umu, who is the "High Priest of the Sun". On the same level in power is the Qoya, who is leader of the military and beneath the Willaq Umu, residing in each country respectively sits the Solka Rantin, as Prime Minister. The council is held in Solaris and is composed by the Sapa Sol, Willaq Umu, Qoya, the Solka Rantin of each country, as well as the Willaq Umi from Pius, and the Qoya from Verenti. Major Cities Category:Demeines